A cabinet-level server, as a main platform of a server and cloud computing, has advantages of energy saving and cost reduction relative to a traditional rack server, while centralized power supply by a copper bar is a main manner for saving energy and reducing cost of the cabinet server.
Adopting the copper bar of the cabinet for centralized power supply in the cabinet-level server easily causes difficulties in EMC (Electro Magnetic Compatibility) shielding design. Power supply by the copper bar of the cabinet-level server is in a pre-research phase in the industry. No mature productized solution exists in the industry for a shielding structure for centralized power supply by the copper bar of the cabinet-level server. The existing shielding method for centralized power supply continues to use a conventional shielding design. The shielding of the centralized power supply copper bar has the following difficulties, especially in an application scene where an open rack is installed, for example, a complicated design (involving adding a shielding material and achieving effective and good overlap joining among multiple separate components in the cabinet, which is difficult to implement).